Hawkfrost X Leafpaw
by loloklol
Summary: Hawkfrost's ginormous tomhood is nothing without a tight pussy to pair with. Meet Tigerstar's sexy son as he adds another slut on his belt... Firestar's most precious daughter, Leafpaw.


**Hawkfrost X Leafpaw**

 _Oh, fuck yeah..._

Hawkfrost moaned as he rubbed his tomhood with his paw, almost hurting it with his long claws.

 _Oh, baby, you're so big..._

The brown and white tom salivated with pleasure as a transparent pre-cum got out of his member. _Damn it! I can't even masturbate properly!_

At 16 moons, he still couldn't help but notice how hard it was to orgasm. He needed to have one, to satisfy his sexual needs. He stood every single day near the river, staring at his ginormous penis, hoping that one day, he'd fuck a she-cat. Sure, at his age, many of hisfemale clanmates flirted with him, displaying their cores, but they were all the sluts of the clan. _They had probably fucked like ten times with the senior, old warriors already_ , Hawkfrost thought.

No, he wanted to taste a virgin pussy. And only the youngest apprentices were virgins, right? _But what if I rape one of them...?, Hawkfrost flashed a smile. Not from my clan, I'd be exiled. But from ThunderClan..._ He groaned as he tried to imagine which one he would get. Whitepaw was beautiful, he had a nice virgin booty, as he saw from the Gatherings. But no, she wasn't that great, although she seemed like a she-cat who'd love fucking. What about... Oh, yes, one of great Firestar's daughters! Brambleclaw bragged to him of how he mated with Squirellpaw a few days ago, so she was out of bussines. So all was left was... right... _Leafpaw._

His dick errect and dangling between his furry legs, Hawkfrost padded over the river, stepping on the stones. The lake shined beautifully under the rays of sunset, and Hawkfrost started walking beside it, to ThunderClan territory.

Meanwhile, Leafpaw looked for some marigold. _Ugh, why do I have to go along ShadowClan territory only to retrieve Cinderpelt these dumb herbs?! Can't she do it herself?_

The small, ginger-brown apprentice couldn't stand running and travelling with that.. tickle between her legs. _I am tired of this stupid heat! I'm a medicine cat, why do I need to even have it?,_ Leafpaw thought, hissing instinctively. She couldn't concentrate, especially after she had a dream where Tigerstar, whom she never even met, mated with her. When she woke up, she didn't even tell Cinderpelt- it was probably a too shameful sign of the heat. She needed to control those things.

The scent of heat filled Hawkfrost's nostrils. ThunderClan... Around 9 moons old. Jackpot! It was a female apprentice! The huge tom pounced on the grass with grace, careful so he would not be seen. But it seemed too late already.

''You can get out of there, RiverClan warrior!'', Leafpaw growled.

Hawkfrost moved his ears. He was pleased to see Leafpaw-she was the one in heat!

"What are you doing on ShadowClan border?'', he asked gently.

"What are YOU doing here, huh?", the she-cat meowed. "I'm looking for herbs, and I don't want to feel threatened by the son of a murderer."

''Well, what I'M DOING is none of your jobs." He felt his penis unsheat once again that day. It grew and, as Hawkfrost sat, it touched the dusty forest ground.

Leafpaw stared in amazement, her heat scent filling the air. Such a big... cock! She never saw one, although Cinderpelt told her about the anatomy of toms.

"Looking at something?", Hawkfrost's blue eyes glittered with lust. "I know. It's impressive.''

"I... I didn't..."

Hawkfrost approached her, licking her muzzle, kissing her. "Oh, yes you did.''

Leafpaw moaned and didn't move. She liked what he did to her, even though she guessed his intentions.

Hawkfrost pushed her down and kissed her neck, her body, her nipples, and finally, deepened his tounge in her wet core, scoring a pant from Leafpaw. His cock waited impatiently, errecting and growing.

''Oh, stop teasing... Please!'', Leafpaw screamed, her heat overgrowing her responsibility.

Hawkfrost smiled. He got the access to her virginity. She was his.

He rolled her over, getting her in a hunting crouch. She hissed, displaing her core with her tail up. _What you're doing is shameful!_ , she thought. _You're an apprentice... and a medicine cat! So what... If I were a warrior, mating would've been fine... Right...? No...?_

Her thoughts were destroyed by the touch of his dick's tip, kissing her open vagina. _Oh, StarClan... Please, no! It's a mistake!_

But the tom held her by her scruff, making sure she wouldn't go. With a smile, he plugged his tomhood into the small apprentice, even though it was huge and it seemed that there was no way it could enter!

''AHHH! NO! AHH!'', Leafpaw screeched in pain, as the dick slammed into her, its barbs slowly tearing her walls apart. Hawkfrost grunted, feeling his member erect more and more, until it went to 12 inches. Only half of it was in and... blood spilled, corrupting Leafpaw's purity. She screamed, but Hawkfrost moaned pleasured, and, as his testicles hit her opening. His massive cock was enirely in, wounding her walls. He went faster, plunging his hips into her.

''Uh, uh, uh, uh,uh, uh-uh-uh!'', the medicine cat apprentice screeched, as the tom fucked her cruely.

But her perspective changed when his dick grew even bigger, getting to her sweet, wet spot. It hit it again, and again, and Leafpaw's screams turned into moans, as every time her G-spot was hit, she's almost fall into a faint. It was so pleasuring!

''Beg, for more, you little slut!'', Hawkfrost laughed, going faster as his member errected.

''AHH! YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T-DON'T... AHH! DON'T STOP, DADDY! I WANT YOU INSIDE MY LITTLE TIGHT CORE! I WANT YOU TO RAPE ME FOREVER! I WANT YOU TO GIVE YOUR SEMEN INTO ME AND LET ME HAVE YOUR KITS!''

Before realising what she just said, Hawkfrust growled and felt his ginormous cock warm up, errupting. He let his salty cum mix with Leafpaw's as he grunted, giving her what she asked for. _You want kits, you get them. ,_ he smiled deep in his soul.

He pulled out, hitting his member onto her cumming opening with his paw. Holding it, he slammed it on her holes.

''No-no-no! Inside! I want it inside!'', said Leafpaw, who hated the teasing.

Leaving the fun game, Hawkfrost started another, slamming into her held onto her booty, going faster, faster... he then came into her again, his dick red after rubbing against all her walls. But there was another hole in her body.

Pulling out, Hawkfrost showed Leafpaw his enormous, swelling tomhood, telling her to suck it. Leafpaw smirked and closed her mouth, as her senses came back to her.

Hawkfrost growled and held her head, plunging his dick into her. Ohhhh, yeah, baby. He loved how she nibbled him, even though she hated it. He went fast, fucking her mouth, seepthroating her with all the pleasure. She screamed, and he ejected yet another set of semen, drowning her in the delicious, white liquid. He got out, watching the body he raped, flicking his tail over her core and leaving.

She stood there, in a puddle of his cum, smiling with sorrow. The tickle between her legs was gone, but she still salivated at the image of his wonderful cock.

...

''Ahh!''

"Push, sister!''

"I... I.."

Leafpaw stopped as the last kit came out. She had a total of six healthy kits, all brown toms with white underbelly and black stripes- five with blue eyes, and another wot green eyes.

"Thank god! Brambleclaw will believe they're mine. They look like his brother. But hey... you still didn't tell me who the father is?'', Squirellpaw asked. The ginger she-cat never got pregnant, although she mated many times with Brambleclaw.

''Oh, sis... If I'd tell you...''

"Come on! Who?''

"Hawk... Hawkfr... Hawkfrost.'', Leafpaw whispered, her face full of shame. But was it really shame? After she was raped by him, they met around four other times for mating sessions. And Leafpaw was sure they'd never stop meeting.

Squirellpaw starred amazed. Her sister always gave the impression that she hated Hawkfrost!

''What's going on here?'', Cinderpelt meowed, seeing Leafpaw laid on her back, blood spilled on her privates. ''Lea..Leafpaw?''


End file.
